


Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Oops, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, but really hot somehow, crack! fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard had that shitty phone all sixth graders owned - the one that flipped open, and vibrated so viciously that you had to put it on silent in class to avoid getting caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.

Gerard had that shitty phone all sixth graders owned - the one that flipped open, and vibrated so viciously that you had to put it on silent in class to avoid getting caught.

 

Frank was the one who wanted to shove it up Gerard’s ass, and after much, _much_ persuasion… Gerard agreed.

 

‘“It’s gonna feel good, and I promise you that I’ll fish it out after,” Frank said, and Gerard shook his head from his position; he was on his hands and knees, naked, with Frank behind him, Gerard’s phone in his hands.

 

“Oh God,” Gerard whispered. “Go on, just do it before I change my mind.”

 

The phone was lightly lubed - they didn’t want to break it - as Frank placed it to Gerard’s asshole. “This is about the same width as my dick.”

 

“It’s sad that my phone is that size.” Gerard said, and he felt it pressing in, and he closed his eyes.

 

Frank kept pushing it, and Gerard was on the point of screaming. “Ow,” He whispered. “Like, _ow_.”

 

“I’m sorry, just a little bit more,” Frank promised, using his other hand to run it down Gerard’s back soothingly.

 

Gerard was wincing, but once Frank had pushed it in to what he felt was still remotely safe, he took out his fingers.

 

“How charged is your phone?” Frank asked, taking his own out. Gerard rolled over onto his back, staring at him with a worried expression. 

 

Of course he was going to be worried, he had a phone up his ass.

 

“Eighty percent, I think,” Gerard answered. Frank only nodded before typing something into his phone.

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow, and before he could speak, a small vibration was sent through his ass.

 

“Oh,” Gerard breathed, eyes shutting.

 

“How is it?” Frank asked, and Gerard shrugged, “Do it again.”

 

Frank texted him multiple times, and Gerard hissed, fingers clenching on the sheets. “Uhm. It’s really close to the— uhm, the spot, y’know,”

 

Frank nodded. “Do you want me to push it in more?”

 

Gerard shook his head, moving his hips, and his breath hitched when the phone touched his prostate. “It’s— yeah, it’s there now that I’ve, like, moved,”

 

“Good,” Frank smirked, before showing Gerard his phone and the screen it was on, before pressing the green call button for him to see.

 

“No, oh God, oh my— _Frank,_ oh shit,” Gerard gasped, hips jerking before slamming back down on the bed. He was grinding a little, trying to get more.

 

Frank watched, mesmerized as Gerard received pleasure from a phone up his ass.

 

“Fuck, yeah,” Gerard groaned, screwing his eyes shut tight, jaw falling open. Frank couldn’t tear his eyes away. I mean, it’s not like he wanted to, anyways. Gerard was there on display for him, and only him.

 

“Fr— fuck, Frank, what the fuck, it keeps _going,_ ” Gerard whined, voice fading in and out of a whisper, cracking hoarsely as his hips endeavoured to find more pleasure from the vibrating device.

 

“Maybe you should’ve set up your voicemail. _Then_ this wouldn’t be happening,” Frank teased, shooting a look at his phone - it had a picture of Gerard on their first date for his contact; he was sitting at a table at a lowdown Italian restaurant, smiling and hiding only a small part of his face. He had sauce on his chin.

 

Frank looked back up at Gerard.

 

How did they get from eating cute spaghetti dinners at restaurants only ten percent of the town knew about to shoving phones up each others asses?

 

Frank couldn’t even complain as Gerard let out a load moan and came all over his chest, shuddering and whimpering from the after shocks.

 

Frank stared until Gerard cried out, “Hang up— _please,_ fuck,”

 

Frank did as he was told, and leaned over Gerard’s body, kissing up his stomach. Gerard’s back arched, his heavy breathing stuttering as it attempted to catch up to a regular pace.

 

“Good?” Frank asked. Gerard nodded and said, “Good, but I am _never_ doing that again,”

 

Frank smiled, and then came the worst.

 

Removing the phone.

 


End file.
